


[podfic] Nothing Comes as Easy as You

by heardtheowl, rivers_bend



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Um, I've heard, you know, around, that like, there are guys who can get off three times without stopping. And I was, I mean—" god he sounds like a fucking idiot. "Have you ever heard of that?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Nothing Comes as Easy as You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Comes as Easy as You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362374) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend). 



Cover art made by [clex_monkie89](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/)

  
  
 **Running Time** : 00:53:08  
  
 **DOWNLOAD:**  
[MP3 || 73MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Nothing%20Comes%20as%20Easy%20as%20You.mp3)  
[M4B || 63MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Nothing%20Comes%20as%20Easy%20as%20You.m4b)  
 ****  


 


End file.
